


Under Lock and Key

by Dawnrider



Series: Unleashed Series [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Continuation, F/M, Female Solo, Male Solo, Mating Bond, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnrider/pseuds/Dawnrider
Summary: Weeks after Kagome removes the kotodama beads, she and Inuyasha are invited to visit Sesshoumaru and Rin in the taiyoukai's castle.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Unleashed Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542922
Comments: 10
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a continuation of Unleashed. While that story was only rated MATURE, this one is definitely EXPLICIT.  
HEED YE THE WARNING!

Staying in an abandoned castle was one thing. Staying in a castle full of feudal era humans was another. Staying at Sesshomaru's castle was more than Kagome had ever expected. Youki pressed on her from everywhere: the servants, the other nobles that seemed to just... hang around, Sesshomaru himself. Even Inuyasha's youki seemed more noticeable, as though rising to the challenge of all the other youkai in the same space. Having been grudgingly - very grudgingly - welcomed in by Jaken, they'd been shown to a sitting room to wait for the taiyoukai and Rin to greet them.

The brothers' relationship had come to some sort of steady truce since Naraku's death. Now that Rin was growing up and had returned to her lord's side after spending several years under Kaede's tutelage, the taiyoukai had begun to make small, subtle, overtures of peace to Inuyasha. Stubborn to the core, the inuhanyou hadn't been willing to accept them at first, a fact that Sesshomaru seemed prepared for. This month, he had pressed the invitation to come visit more actively and Kagome had encouraged Inuyasha to finally accept.

As soon as their hosts arrived, the elder of the two brothers dragged the younger into a private room to discuss something neither Kagome nor Rin was allowed to overhear. Rin was happy to show Kagome around the rest of the castle while chattering on about how wonderful it was to have returned home. “You really love it here, don't you, Rin-chan?” Kagome said with a smile. The younger woman glowed with happiness at the question.

“I am happy to be back with Sesshomaru-sama where I belong.”

“Where you belong?”

Rin laughed at the perplexed look on the older miko's face. She was accustomed to how people saw her situation with Sesshomaru. The youkai here, while mostly tolerant of her, thought her presumptuous to continue staying with their lord. The two women found themselves in a small library, where Rin motioned for Kagome to sit. “I thought you of all people would understand, Kagome-sama. My place is with Sesshomaru-sama, just like yours is with Inuyasha-sama.” Kagome raised an eyebrow before clearing her throat a little uncomfortably. She looked around the room in an attempt to put her thoughts in order. Sesshomaru and Rin? Was there more going on between them than she'd thought or did Rin merely misunderstand the kind of relationship she and Inuyasha had?

“You are aware that Inuyasha and I... well that we...” Kagome blinked a moment as she tried to explain to herself what she meant before she could explain it to Rin. She had been back from her time for only a few months and, though he had kissed her many times - maybe a little more than just kissed on a few occasions - Inuyasha had not made it completely clear what he intended for them to do.

Rin giggled behind a delicate, long-fingered hand. Already she seemed more adult and elegant than Kagome could ever hope to feel. “You do not need to explain yourself to me, Kagome-sama. Inuyasha-sama's intentions to claim you are quite clear.” Rin smiled brightly at her friend.  _ Really? Why are they clear to you, when they aren't to me? _ Kagome wondered. Then that meant that Rin believed that Sesshomaru had the same intentions toward her.

“Aren't you a bit... young for him?”

“You were going to say human, weren't you?” Rin said with another laugh. While by feudal standards, at almost fourteen she was an available bride, Kagome knew that Sesshomaru was at least a couple hundred years old. “Sesshomaru-sama would not claim me for several more years. I am hardly more than a child myself, as he has told me many times. It would be too dangerous for him to claim me when I am young and not strong enough to handle the claiming or a child afterward.”

“A child?” Kagome choked.

“Has... Inuyasha-sama not explained to you how the claiming works?” Rin asked in a soft whisper. Kagome shook her head slowly, feeling ridiculous that a young teenage girl was about to explain what seemed to be such a mature topic to her. The door to the library opened just as Rin opened her mouth to say more. Both women snapped their heads up to find the taiyoukai and his half brother staring at them.

“That will be enough, Rin,” Sesshomaru intoned in his deep voice. Inuyasha was looking anxiously at Kagome, his golden eyes not quite able to meet hers but unable to keep from staring. “Miko, a chamber has been made ready for you.” Kagome frowned, glancing at Rin beside her for a hint as to what that meant exactly. The younger girl's head had lowered and remained bowed at the entrance of her lord.

“Come on, Kagome. I'll show you where it's at,” Inuyasha finally spoke up. His eyes looked strange to her, and Kagome resisted the urge to demand to know what was wrong with him in front of his brother. She'd ask once she had him alone. Standing, Kagome gave a quick bow to Rin, thanking her for the tour. She then bowed to Sesshomaru before following Inuyasha down the hall. She missed the look passed over her head between the brothers.

~~~

Gasping at the barely suppressed force he used, Kagome stumbled to the floor in the tiny room he'd practically thrown her into. “Inuyasha! What...” She let out an outraged squeal, racing for the door as he closed it. Too late. She heard the lock click and the very solid door remained between them. “Inuyasha, you had better let me out of here this instant! I'm not joking.” Without the subduing command at her disposal, she had no real way to threaten him. There was a brief moment she regretted deactivating the spell.

“I can't, Kagome,” he growled. She could tell he was close to the door. “This is the only place you're safe.” A moment later the key to the door slid through the gap underneath. “Do not give that to anyone, do you hear me? Not even me. Especially not me.” Kagome, stunned by the strained tone in his voice, carefully picked up the key. The lock was only on the outside of the door, so there was nothing she could do with it. “Promise me you won't.”

Frowning first at the large iron key in her hand and then at the door that separated her from Inuyasha, Kagome sat down in front of it. “What is going on? What is wrong with you?” she demanded. She heard the sound of Inuyasha sliding his back down the door, leaning against it. She knelt on the tatami as close as she could get, hoping to get some kind of explanation.

“Promise me, Kagome!”

Frustrated at his demand, but knowing she didn't have any other option, she agreed. “Now what is going on, Inuyasha?”

“Tonight's a full moon,” she heard him say.

“And? That's never been a problem before. Are there werewolves here?” she asked sarcastically.

Inuyasha snorted softly. “Don't be stupid. Just like the new moon is my... night, the full moon is the opposite.”

Thinking about what he wasn't saying directly, Kagome frowned. “You're saying you turn full youkai. You've never been affected by the moon that way before, Inuyasha. Why now? Did Sesshomaru do something to you?” the miko wanted to know, pounding a fist on the door.

“Keh. No. He just warned me that this full moon is different. It's gonna be full for three nights in a row. That means its pull will be stronger than ever.” He took a deep breath, trying to ignore her scent from under the door. “My youki is always stronger around the full moon. This time it might pull me into a full transformation.” His whispered words must have caught her attention, because Kagome was silent a long time.

“Why am I locked in here instead of you?” she pouted. Inuyasha's lips kicked up in a smile and he shook his head. His stubborn woman.

“I'm locked in this wing with you.”

“But why am I locked in here?” she persisted.

Inuyasha took a calming breath before he could tell her anything. “Rin was about to tell you about claiming.” He took her silence as an affirmative and a push to keep talking. “Claiming only takes place when the female is fertile, in heat. It's when her body and spirit are most open to the male.”

“Well that was more than...”

“Just listen,” he interrupted sharply. “She has to be open in all ways so that the bond can be created safely. A Mating Bond is dangerous, especially for the female. The male could hurt her physically, or not bond with her properly and take too much energy from her. It could kill her.” Kagome considered what he was telling her and tried to connect it with what he'd told her about the moon. She still didn't understand why she was locked in this small, albeit well furnished, room. 

There was a very large futon with comfortable looking pillows and sheets. A single settee lounged under a tall, very thin, window. The tatamis were clean, covering the floor over what felt like some sort of padding. Rushes maybe? Kagome gave an experimental press with the heels of her hands and felt herself spring back up. Cushy. The walls were covered with long, flowing curtains. She had guessed that they were to maintain warmth in the room, but she recalled from her abrupt and loud entrance that they had a muffling quality. “Did you bring me here to... To claim me?” She couldn't help the hopeful tone in her voice. “If you did, why are you out there?”

“That wasn't my plan.”

Kagome blinked back a sudden flood of tears at his rejection. After all this time. After years apart. His excitement on seeing her again. The kisses and caresses... His frustration at being interrupted every time… He didn't want her. Kagome wasn't even sure if her heart was still beating. “Oh.” She'd come back to be by his side, to fill the empty spaces in his life with love so that he never felt alone again. He'd waited for her.

“Oh? No, Kagome...” he murmured when he seemed to catch on to her tone.

“It's ok. I knew I shouldn't have assumed anything,” she whispered, sitting back on her heels and gripping her hakama in her fists.

She heard a sharp growl on the other side of the door. “Don't do that, onna! Don't jump to conclusions.” Kagome flinched at his words.

“I'm sorry.”

“You've got it all wrong. You're gonna be my Mate someday, as long as you want to be.”

The young miko's heart made itself known loud and clear, thumping in her ears. “Mate?” she murmured. “So you... do want to be with me?”

“Tch. Course I do.” He took another deep breath. “This ain't the time though. You are...”

“Ovulating,” she supplied when he hesitated.

“Sure.” He seemed flustered now, making Kagome smile slightly. “When my youki is so strong, like on the full moon, it's best for making the Bond. But I don't know how in control of myself I'll be, if at all. I can't hurt you, Kagome, I just can't,” he pleaded with her to understand.

Basically this was the prime time for him to claim her, but he was terrified he'd lose control of himself and hurt her. Kagome knew he'd never forgive himself if that happened. The facts laid out before her, Kagome tried to think of some way to reason with him. “Why don't you trade places with me?” she asked softly.

Inuyasha snorted. “Because if I start howling to be let out, you'll let me without thinking about your own safety. I know you, woman.” Kagome couldn't argue with him on that. If he begged her to unlock the door, she'd probably put the key in the lock without a second thought. Not because she was stupid, but because she trusted him more than he trusted himself. This way, he didn't have the key to get in and she didn't have the lock to get out.

Since getting let out wasn't going to happen, she moved on to the next issue. “So am I stuck in here for the next three days?”

“No. The power of the moon wanes during the day. It's only at night we gotta worry.”

“Are you going to sit out there all night?”

“Keh. Not like it's the worst place I've had to keep watch,” he reminded her. “There's another room next door, but...” His unfinished statement told Kagome all she needed to know. He didn't want to be that far from her, so he fully intended to stay just outside the door through the whole night. “Why don't you go to bed, huh? I'll be here.”

“Well if you're not going to bed, then neither am I,” she replied, turning to place her back against the door as well. She could almost imagine she felt the heat of him through the wood, but she knew that was impossible. “What's keeping you from breaking the door down? I mean... if you really wanted to, that is.” She heard his soft chuckle.

“Reinforced. Sesshomaru had the rooms in this wing prepared knowing he'd have to lock Rin up like this one day.”

Kagome recalled Rin saying that she was too young to handle a claiming. Now Inuyasha was locking her up as though she couldn't either. Was it really so rough that they had to take these precautions? Would it be like this for the rest of her life? “Why doesn't he have her locked up now?”

“Too young. I know the humans around here think she's old enough to be married off or whatever. For a youkai, if she's too young to bear pups safely, she's too young to be claimed.” Kagome nodded to herself. It was much as Rin had told her, though she had assumed it was because Sesshomaru was exerting his iron will over his instincts, not because said instincts knew better.

She wondered again why it was she was locked up in here without Inuyasha. She was almost nineteen, practically an old maid by feudal standards, and she'd been capable of childbearing for at least five years. Granted, mentally she'd been nowhere near ready for that kind of thing, but she'd become accustomed to this time period and its conventions regarding marriage, children and life in general. “So I'm still too young?” The words slipped out before she could think about them and her eyes widened while her hand flew up to cover her mouth. Too late to catch the words.

Inuyasha practically choked, coughing a moment later. “No. No, you're not too young. That's why you're in there. You were, before. That’s why this moon is different.”  _ Ah, that explains a lot, _ she thought. He seemed to pause to think over the things she'd said and asked him over the last hour or so. “You... want me to claim you, Kagome? I mean really?” He paused again to consider his next question. “It's the ultimate commitment. Is that what you want?”

Kagome thought hard about what he was asking her. “Yes. But only if it is what you want, Inuyasha,” she finally whispered. She heard him grunt his approval. Funny how easily she interpreted his small noises, even without being able to see him. “I don't think you would hurt me.” Hearing him shift against the door, she knew he didn't agree with her. “You've never hurt me before when you were...”

“A beast?” he snarled. “I did that time with that witch Kaguya,” he said softly.

Kagome frowned, turning her head toward the door. “That was completely different and you know it. You didn't even know I was there until you came out of it. You didn't mean to hurt me. She had control of you and I know that.” She rubbed her shoulders lightly in remembered pain. “Barely any scarring anyway.”

“But I could lose control like that again. I could do worse.”

“Inuyasha? Listen to me,” she replied, turning to face the door and press her hands against it as if to touch him. “I know you don't trust yourself, but I trust you. I know you.” She took a deep breath. “If I didn't, if I were afraid of you in any way, I wouldn't have come back to you. I wouldn’t have taken the kotodama beads off.”

The inuhanyou remained silent a long time. Kagome remained still, straining her ears to hear any sound he made. “I know. Thank you, Kagome,” he murmured eventually. She smiled softly, wishing she could hug him or at least touch his hand. “You're still staying in there,” he said with a wry twist to his mouth.

“Aww, come on Inuyasha!” The hanyou laughed but didn't budge on his decision. “Fine. Then I really will stay here all night and talk your ears off.” Inuyasha chuckled again, daring her to try.

~~~

Sometime before midnight she lost the battle, unable to speak coherently anymore. She had given up and simply leaned back against the door, wondering what she was doing here. The futon was over there. The futon with its soft sheets and comfortable-looking pillows.  _ Of course, it would be much better to share the bed with him _ , she thought sleepily. Her mind afloat, Kagome saw her hanyou leaning over her, kissing her, peeling her out of her clothes. He was already bare from the waist up and she marveled at the expanse of almost unblemished skin. Only one mark marred him, the scar from first Kikyo’s and then her own arrow. She reached for the mark, hoping to heal it away with a touch, but he pulled back, shaking his head softly.

Inuyasha's youki was flaring around her, caressing her as though it could physically touch her skin. Kagome arched softly at the sensation, a low moan leaving her lips. She vaguely felt her own aura rising in return, trying to touch the Inuyasha above her. Or was it through the door? This was one of the better dreams she'd had in a long time, she decided, though it would be better if Inuyasha was actually in the room with her, instead of barricaded away from her. Then he could do the touching himself and not just his youki.

Half asleep, Kagome wasn't completely aware of what she was doing, only knowing that there was a delicious vibration running through her body. “Shit Kagome.” She frowned at Inuyasha's language.  _ What is he upset about now? _ she wondered groggily, only aware that she was not on the futon as she had been dreaming. They were just sitting there, back to back with the door between them. What could he possibly be mad at her for? She sighed, adjusting her position to be more comfortable. She had pulled off the suikan Inuyasha had gotten for her to keep warm while they traveled, the chill at night increasing as fall progressed toward winter. She'd folded it under her since the castle was quite warm and it padded her butt. “Kagome, what are you thinking about?” he growled through the door. Blinking several times, she became more awake. Flushing at where her mind had gone while she was almost asleep, she pressed her hands to her cheeks.

“I... what? I wasn't thinking about anything,” she stammered.

Another fiercer growl came at her through the door. “My ass! I can smell you.” His voice, while gruff, held a hint of male satisfaction. He liked that she was clearly thinking about something less than innocent. His words seemed to caress her just as easily as his youki had. “You thinking about me, Kagome?” he purred. “Are you thinking about me claiming you?”

The sensation from her dreamy state grew at his question, the challenge in it heating her blood. “Why would you think that?” she breathed.

Another growl. Something told her his youki had risen, not just in response to the moon, but in response to her as well. He sounded more feral than she had heard him in a long time, but still in control of himself. “I can smell you getting hot over there.” Another lick of heat along her spine. “What are you imagining, woman? What do you think about?” At her hesitation, he growled deeper. “Tell me what you think about, Kagome.”

Taking a deep breath, Kagome tried to remember that she was supposed to be embarrassed by this, not turned on. It wasn't working. “I... I was just thinking about how nice it would be to be laying on the bed instead of sitting here on the floor.”  _ Not a complete lie, just a little omission. _

Inuyasha wasn't fooled. “Would I be on the bed with you?”

“Maybe,” she whispered. She heard a tiny groan and wondered at it. Was... was Inuyasha aroused by the idea? “Yes,” she admitted. “I just thought it would be nice to share the bed instead of being on the floor.”

Inuyasha growled softly, the vibration tickling her through the door. So that's where the sensation had come from before. Kagome closed her eyes, trying not to let her mind run away with her.  _ Too late _ . Her mind's eye quickly brought back her little daydream, this time without Inuyasha's hakama. Although she'd never really seen him completely nude, she'd imagined him enough times to complete the picture in her mind. “How do you imagine me touching you, Kagome?” came a hoarse whisper through the door. A fierce jolt of arousal shot through her, forcing a gasp from her lips. “Tell me, Kagome, tell me how I touch you in your dreams.” His voice had gained a deep quality that told her he was even closer to a transformation, but couldn't help how it seemed to electrify her nerve endings. She couldn't do this, she couldn't speak of such things aloud.

At least that's what she told herself even as the words started to slip from her lips. As she whispered what she imagined, she tried to imitate it on her own body, caught up by the heat of the moment and the persistent brush of Inuyasha's youki against her senses. She parted her kosode, the bindings over her chest falling away soon after. Stroking her stomach and eventually her own breasts, she kept her eyes closed to imagine it was Inuyasha touching her. His growl rose in volume and intensity, the vibration adding to her imagining.

“I would lick them,” he told her, making her body twitch at the image. She tried to add that sensation to her own daydream, but had no idea what it might feel like. “Keep going. What else?” She slipped her hakama down, telling him what her panties looked like. “Are you wet for me, Kagome? Does your sweet little pussy weep for me to taste you?” he hissed. Again, the imagery was so strong. Her fingers pressed against her bud, her other hand pulling her underwear further down. A sharp growl told her Inuyasha could easily smell how wet she was. “Fuck, Kagome.” She guessed by his strained tone that he was likely touching himself as well. Thinking about it made her moan softly. She asked him if he was. “Of course I'm touching myself. You're over there with your hot dripping...” he groaned, unable to finish. “All I can think about is pushing my cock inside you, making you come all over me.” Kagome's fingers between her thighs sped up, her free hand lifting to hold one breast, her thumb brushing over the tight nipple. “Kami-sama, I can smell you. You're going to come, aren't you?” the hanyou murmured.

“Yes,” she whispered. “Yes, Inuyasha,” she cried a little louder.

“That's my bitch,” he snarled. “Come for me Kagome. Let me hear you come.”

Unable to hold back her climax any longer, Kagome's hips lifted off the floor, her back arched as she gave in. A soft keening cry left her throat, her eyes clamped tightly shut. She heard a particularly vicious snarl on the other side of the door, then a hard thump as Inuyasha collapsed back against it. Kagome struggled to suck air into her lungs, dazed for several moments afterward. Quickly on the heels of her euphoria came the rush of shame. She couldn't believe she'd just done that! Inuyasha had been just on the other side of the door while she... Not that she hadn't brought herself to climax before, but certainly not where Inuyasha could hear and smell her!

“Don't you dare regret that.” She jumped at his voice, now more like the hanyou she knew. She closed her eyes, putting her clothes to rights. “Kagome, don't get embarrassed,” he tried again. Obviously he could smell her emotions.  _ On top of the scent of me... _ “I will claim you one day, so there's nothing wrong with us sharing things like that,” he interrupted her thought.

“I would never have... You make me do crazy things, you know that?” she replied in a whimper.

Inuyasha smiled to himself. “As long as it's only with me, you can be as crazy as you want.” He took a deep breath and adjusted his clothing. Turning to the door, he tried to sound as calm as possible. “Kagome, can I have the key?” He heard his little miko hold her breath, her heartbeat picking up its pace. Her hesitation was well founded. He had told her specifically not to give him the key. He'd made her promise. He had to know if she would keep herself safe or if she would trust him where he wouldn't trust himself.

“You made me promise,” she whimpered. He closed his eyes in relief.

“I know. Good. I just... I'll see you in the morning, alright?” he told her, clawed fingers brushing against the door keeping him from his intended mate. He heard her jump to her feet, a thump as she had to lean heavily on the door.

“Where are you going?”

“Nowhere. I'm not going anywhere, Kagome,” he soothed her, pressing his palms to the door, wishing he could hold her now. “I'll be right here. Just go to bed,” he pleaded with her. If she remained by the door for very much longer, smelling so sweet, he would beg her for the key.  _ I would end up begging her for a lot more than the key. _ He shook his head, trying to clear his nose of her scent. He waited until he heard her crawl into bed before stepping into the other room to clean himself up and take a few deep breaths of air not perfumed with Kagome's mouthwatering scent. His youki was still simmering heatedly under the surface of his control, making demands of him he couldn't follow through on. The youkai in him was howling that Kagome was so close, so ripe and still unclaimed. His instincts fought against his logical reasoning.  ** _Would never hurt Mate. Must Bond her. Only pleasure. Only release._ ** Inuyasha took several deep breaths to quell the surge of his youki. His inuyoukai half knew what it wanted, when it wanted it and how it planned to take it.  _ And give it, over and over again _ . 

Closing his eyes didn't quiet either his youkai instincts or his human heart. His human side was what was pressing for this separation, demanding he protect Kagome from the uncontrolled monster he could become without warning. At the same time, his human imagination, a trait his youkai side seemed to lack, supplied more than enough to create wet dreams for the rest of his very long life. Said imagination also seemed to be fueling his appetite for Kagome. In the three years she had been gone, he'd dreamed of her almost constantly. Part of him hadn't even been sure she'd find a way to come back... Or that she'd want to. He'd forced himself to stick around the village, looking after the old miko and Rin, as well as the slayer, monk and their new family. The twins had started to grow on him a bit and he'd begun imagining what it would be like to have that kind of life with Kagome. A hut to call their own, spending every night in each others arms, some pups of their own.

Almost as though telling him the kami thought he was onto something, one afternoon Kagome's scent had caught his nose. He hadn't been able to believe it was really her at first, assuming that, like most of his dreams, it was a figment of his imagination or a memory. Then it had gotten stronger as he raced to the well, finding her hand clasping his when he blindly reached in hoping against hope to find her truly there. “I'm sorry, Inuyasha, did I make you wait too long?” she'd asked him. She had a smile on her lips, tears in her eyes and her arms came around him before he even realized she was real. He'd gripped her to him suddenly in response, pressing his nose into her hair to reassure himself that she wasn't a dream.

Now they'd had a few months together, Kagome staying with and helping Sango and Miroku with the twins and the new baby, while he built a hut on the edge of town. It wasn't finished quite yet, but he had every intention of adding on another room. A room for children. Seeing Kagome with Sango's kids had made it obvious to him that she wanted to be a mother and he intended to make that happen for her. He only hesitated because he wanted to make sure she wanted that kind of life with him and him alone.

_ Why else would she have come back, baka? _ He sighed, returning to his post outside her door. He listened carefully. She wasn't moving, but she could be anywhere in that room. He called out softly to her. If she had returned to sit by the door, then she would have heard him. By her silence, he had to guess that she had finally relented and stayed in bed. Knowing she was safe and probably asleep, he was able to relax some himself and focus on reining in his youki. It was still pulsing more strongly than he was used to and trying to reach out for Kagome's aura to make her respond to him again.

Shortly after her return, she’d removed his subjugation beads, showing him how much she trusted him and giving him freedom he wasn’t even sure he wanted. The sudden rise of his youki had made him giddy and a little lightheaded leading them to their first attempt at an intimate romantic encounter. Having the kitsune call for Kagome in the distance had alerted them that their little clearing would soon be less private and that the amount of skin bared would be very difficult to explain. Several times since then they had been in similar heated moments only to be interrupted by someone or something. Inuyasha had never felt actual sexual frustration before, certainly not to this extent. Tension, perhaps, but not the frustration of getting close and being unable to fulfill that need.

Out of the moment and with Kagome's aroused scent somewhat faded, Inuyasha was able to acknowledge that perhaps things had gotten a little out of control. This was the first time since she'd been back that they were completely alone together overnight and he was demanding she tell him her fantasies? Was he crazy?  _ But she did tell me, and even made herself come because I asked her to _ . The male and dominant youkai pride at that fact hummed through him, relishing the triumph. His sweet innocent Kagome dreamed of him touching her and had become even more aroused hearing him tell her he was following her lead on himself.

Inuyasha fought to bring his thoughts back to tamer territory since he was going to be outside her room like this for the next several nights. The next several nights where Kagome's scent would grow in intensity because she was in the human equivalent to heat. The human equivalent to heat which happened to coincide with the full moon and the strongest point of the month for his youki.  _ Damn, this really is the best time to create a Bond. She's not ready though. Not yet. _ Kagome didn't fully understand the ramifications of a Bond because he'd been too afraid to tell her. He should have let Rin tell her, then he'd be off the hook. But that wasn't fair to Kagome. She deserved to hear his intentions from his mouth and his alone.

To help distract himself, he went back over his conversation with his brother. Sesshomaru had informed him of a lot of things he hadn't known. Had he tried to mate with Kagome without creating the Bond, she would have died centuries before him, growing old in her time and passing on without him. They might have had children, but there was no certainty in that. He might have been able to find her soul again… Maybe. Creating the Bond at the correct time took precision and patience, neither of which were particularly in his skill set. Now that he knew, he was glad he hadn't pushed things forward with Kagome too quickly. With a Bond in place, they would be connected, his youki giving her strength and longevity. Sesshomaru seemed to have investigated into the situation, likely in preparation for his own claiming of Rin someday. The taiyoukai found information that suggested that because Kagome was a miko and had spiritual energy of her own, like youki in its own way, the Bond might be both stronger and take a more balanced level of energy from both of them. A Bond with a human without any sort of power might shave several decades off of a youkai's life simply from the strain of giving such energy to a human. In the case of Kagome, and Rin he supposed, they had energy of their own to contribute to the Bond. How their reiki might affect the youki involved was still unknown.

Sesshomaru was not entirely forthcoming on the sources of his information, but it seemed as though there might be others making Bonds with humans and he seemed to have sought them out to learn what he could. Protecting Rin was his foremost priority and he made it clear to Inuyasha that he was to tell him anything he learned in his own claiming of Kagome. Of course, that had been Sesshomaru operating under the assumption that Inuyasha would be claiming Kagome under his very roof in the next few days. The tough bastard had at least warned him that the extended full moon might make him stronger than he was accustomed to and that it might be prudent to keep Kagome safe until they both felt prepared for the claiming.

Inuyasha ended up fighting down his youki for most of the night, catching a few hours of sleep right before dawn. He woke with a start, the sounds coming from the rest of the castle finally loud enough to catch his attention. Kagome was still asleep as best he could tell so he let her stay that way for a little while longer. He again went to the other room to splash water on his face and shake off the fatigue of a restless night. “Inuyasha?”

“Yea.” Approaching the door, he found the key sitting just on his side of the door. He unlocked it, letting it swing open. “Oomph!” The breath was knocked out of him when Kagome crashed into his chest, her arms going around his ribs. “What's the...” She cut him off by pressing her lips to his in an unexpected kiss. Inuyasha, thrown by the action for only a moment, responded with a groan and relaxed against her. Her lips were warm and soft, encouraging him to sink into her kiss. His hands came up to frame her face, his fingers twining in her hair. The hanyou was unprepared for the feel of her tongue gently tracing his lip, opening his mouth to hers. Another deeper groan rumbled in his chest before he took over. She accepted his dominance, opening to him in return and allowing his tongue to slip inside to taste and explore.

Her scent rising in his nose told him that they needed to stop, and soon, or he was going to claim Kagome right there in the hallway. Possibly against the wall. “Inuyasha,” she murmured when he pulled away, placing one last kiss on the corner of her mouth. “Morning.”

“Morning,” he replied. “Not that I'm complaining, but what was that about?”

“Get used to it,” was her whispered response. Pulling from his arms, she sashayed down the hall to the wing's entrance. Someone had already unlocked it and she left him there staring after her with a gape-mouthed expression. Did his Kagome just... try to seduce him? On purpose? Inuyasha shook his head clear and followed after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin was no longer the fount of information she had been the day before. Kagome struggled to get anything helpful out of the girl and realized fairly quickly that Sesshomaru had told his young lady not to tell Kagome a thing. If she'd been capable of it, she would have growled in frustration. How was she going to understand what was happening if Inuyasha was being reserved with her and her open book of information was now closed? The library hadn't been much help either. It was full of informative scrolls, if one was interested in harvest cycles of the western lands and the demon perspective on human nature. “Demon philosophers, who knew?” she mumbled to herself.

“Intellectuals rarely know if there is truth in what they write, simply proclaiming the virtues of their thoughts.” Kagome spun around at the sound of the taiyoukai's voice, nearly dropping the scroll in her hands explaining that the lack of youki in humans made them less intelligent. “This Sesshomaru did not intend to frighten you, Miko.”

“You could call me by my name instead of my title, you know.” A lifted eyebrow was his first response before he seemed to think about her statement more in-depth.

“Particularly in the home of a taiyoukai, calling you by your title is a show of respect.”

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. Respect? Of course, once she thought about it, it made sense. The castle was filled with youkai, all of which she was a potential threat to. Obviously, given her nature, she would never do such a thing unless protecting herself or Inuyasha, but she understood that she was not exactly welcome there aside from being invited by the lord himself. “Thank you,” she said softly. She received a curt nod in return.

Sesshomaru ventured closer, not paying direct attention to her but Kagome could tell he was trying to read her. He adjusted a few of the scrolls she had touched even though they were just as she'd found them. If she didn't know better, she would have guessed it was a nervous gesture. “The whelp has not spoken to you yet.” Not a question, but not exactly a statement either.

“I do wish you would at least use his name, Sesshomaru-sama.” She noticed the slight stiffening of his spine, but hardly more of a reaction than that. “And no, he hasn't explained much more than I already knew, if that's what you're asking.”

“It is a... delicate subject.”

Kagome lifted a brow at that. “Delicate? From what I do understand, it is his concern about not being delicate that is the issue.”

“Even he would not hurt you.” Sesshomaru paused before speaking again. “He would not mean to hurt you if it happened.”

“I'm not afraid of getting hurt physically,” she told him with a frown. “I would never have returned here if that was something I feared. This... place is far more dangerous than where I come from, if only because I am not as familiar with the risks.” Kagome turned to the window to hide her face, though she knew that Sesshomaru would scent her emotions. “There are far worse things than physical pain, my lord. I think you know that just as well as I do.”

“Indeed.” He swept around her to another set of scrolls, the brush of his youki making the hair stand on the back of her neck. “Perhaps that is what he fears. You cannot hurt his form...”

Kagome sighed. “Again, I would not have come back here if I did not want to be with him.”

“The wh... Inuyasha is stubborn. This Sesshomaru has plenty of proof of that.” Laughing softly, Kagome had to admit that she did as well. But they had talked about exactly this issue the night before, hadn't they? “Perhaps you must prove to him that you accept him.”

“I've been doing that since day one,” she exclaimed.

“His youkai as well?”

“Of course!” She bit her lip at her outburst. She accepted Inuyasha's two halves equally... but maybe she was still a little frightened by his youkai. Knowing he wouldn't mean to hurt her wasn't the same as knowing he wouldn't. She also worried that his youkai could swallow him whole under the wrong circumstances. If that happened, she might lose the man she loved completely. And maybe that's where her fear truly lay.

As if reading her thoughts, which freaked her out more than a little, Sesshomaru spoke softly from the other corner of the library. “A youkai in bloodlust is very different than when in lust.” Kagome fought a blush at his words. “This Sesshomaru doubts that Inuyasha is aware of this fact, so he fights his youkai blood.”

Kagome swallowed hard, still not looking his way. This whole conversation felt more than a little awkward. “How could he be? He's... never been 'in lust' before. All he knows is the way his youki rises to protect his life.”

“His instincts will be very different.” Somehow, Kagome believed him. Strictly speaking, it made sense. The desire to protect himself and her was very different from a desire... for her. It was the first time Kagome had really let herself admit that Inuyasha desired her. “Inuyoukai are very protective of their mates.” Kagome lifted her gaze to stare at the back of Sesshomaru’s head. If she didn’t know better, she’d think he was embarrassed.

Even if it had taken Inuyasha a long time to admit that he saw her that way, Kagome could attest to inuyoukai protective instincts. “To the point of not making them their mates…” she muttered.

“You may have to do some convincing to get through his thick skull.” Kagome barely stopped herself from snorting out a laugh at the very normal brotherly irritation coming out in the nearly emotionless low tone of the taiyoukai’s voice. It sounded like something she would say about Sota.

“I’m used to that,” she said instead of noting the source of her humor. “I had to force my way back here once when he tried to keep me away, supposedly ‘for my own safety.’ He was mad for a minute before he admitted how much he needed me around,” she said with a small smile. It made her glad to be able to acknowledge that Inuyasha did want and need her with him. Again, even if he couldn’t say it aloud years before, he’d shown it almost from the moment she returned to him on her own that first time.

Sesshomaru made a small noise of acknowledgement that might have been amused. He finally turned to look at her, pinning her under the intensity of his golden gaze. Kagome could see why he generally intimidated anyone who he gazed upon, but also knew that he had no intention of harming her. “Do not let him shirk his responsibility. If he intends to keep you by his side, he must complete a full claiming.” Kagome simply blinked back at him. “This is serious, Miko.”

“I am aware,” she replied dryly. “You’re speaking to the one person who hasn’t let Inuyasha off for anything since the moment I met him, Sesshomaru-sama. Especially if you asked him.” One eyebrow lifted in response. “No one expected anything of him because of his heritage. I made it clear that it didn’t matter who his parents were. He is a person with people who care about him, rely on him and trust him.”

“A heavy burden.”

Kagome resisted bristling outwardly. “Maybe. But he handles it rather well, even with a bunch of weak humans around to weigh him down.” She saw the way Sesshomaru’s eyes changed ever so slightly. He approved of the responsibility she had long since placed on the inuhanyou’s shoulders, the faith she had in him as a male, a protector, and a leader.

~~~

Entering the wing that was theirs by night, Kagome took a deep breath. At least this time she was well aware of where she was going and why. Inuyasha only escorted her with a gentle hand on her lower back. “Only a couple more nights, Kagome,” he told her in a whisper. The problem was, she knew they only had a couple more nights and she still hadn't figured out a way to get Inuyasha into the same room with her. She'd had a lot of time to think after he'd told her to go to bed and then all day spent with Rin in the garden and her confusing conversation with Sesshomaru in the library. She knew what she wanted, she knew what Inuyasha wanted, she just had to get him past his obsession with protecting her from any and all possible harm. 

Not being completely naïve, Kagome knew that the first time for a woman could hurt if the circumstances weren't right, but she also knew that there was a lot more to it than just that. Sesshomaru wouldn't be so dead set on protecting Rin if it were simply a matter of discomfort. Kagome was quite sure the older youkai would know how to properly prepare for something like that. She glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye, noting the tense lines around his mouth. He was already feeling the pull of the moon and he was fighting it with all that he was. She had to get him to stop that.

At the door to the room they should have been sharing, Kagome turned to her hanyou, giving him her best pleading look. “Don't even think about it, Kagome,” he responded instantly.

“All I want is a kiss,” she said softly, hoping he wouldn't see through her ploy to distract him from his concentration. “Please?” she whispered, tugging on his suikan so he stumbled toward her, hands bracing him against the open door. He let out a soft groan when she nuzzled the underside of his chin, pressing her cheek against his a moment later. Kagome could see his restraint waver, the muscles in his arms quivering slightly. “Inuyasha,” she tried for her sexiest voice, not sure it worked until his mouth dropped to hers. Kagome would have felt a moment of triumph if she hadn't been so distracted by Inuyasha's deep kiss. His tongue demanded her submission one moment only to retreat and encourage her to dominate the kiss in return.

Her taste was turning his brain to mush. Inuyasha knew he was supposed to be simply putting her to bed and locking her away from him, but his brain had apparently taken a trip into “la la land” as Kagome called it and was perfectly content to let his body run things.  ** _Mate_ ** , his youkai purred.  _ Kagome _ , his human heart crooned. He stumbled slightly when Kagome pulled on his suikan, forcing him to walk with her as she stepped to the side if he wanted to keep kissing her. Which he certainly did. One step and then another until she stopped and he pressed against her enough that she almost fell back. He caught her against him, growling as her tongue traced his fangs. Her acceptance of that more dangerous side of him shot fire to his gut and he felt the world tilt. With one arm around her waist and the other shooting out to keep them from hitting the floor, he was startled to feel the soft cushion of the bed under his fingers.  _ The bed, shit! _ Inuyasha tried to pull back enough to stop kissing Kagome, but her low whimper kept him enthralled in her kiss.

When his lips finally left hers, it was not to pull away as she had expected. The warmth of his mouth trailed along her throat, the very tip of his tongue tracing the beating pulse in her neck. Kagome tilted her head back to give him easier access, startled by the sudden fierce growl that left him. “Bitch,” he snarled. Kagome's eyes shot to him, noticing the way his fiery amber gaze was locked on her exposed throat. He blinked a moment before swallowing thickly. “You can't let me do this, Kagome,” he hissed, his attention still watching the fluttering of her pulse under her skin.

“Yes I can,” she breathed. “It's just as much my choice as it is yours, you know.” Kagome's eyelids flickered at the feeling of Inuyasha's nose gently nuzzling the skin of her neck.

A low growl rumbled through her hanyou and he set her down on the bed before standing abruptly. “This could kill you.”

Not believing he could possibly let that happen, Kagome sighed, sitting up and watching him lurk near the door. He kept looking through the doorway, something between longing and anger in his gaze. He wanted to walk out, but he didn't. Kagome tried to think of what to say to make him understand. “I trust you,” she said finally. “No matter what, I trust you.” Two white ears swiveled in her direction before the silver-haired head followed suit. “I love you,” she whispered. His golden eyes took her in, his determination breaking as she watched him. He was giving in to her.

“Kagome,” he groaned, upon her again before she could say anything more. His kiss was soft but intense in a way she could never have imagined. Kagome knew right away what he was doing. The words couldn't leave his lips, not yet, not as she would want to hear them, so he was letting her know the extent of his feelings through his lips. “Kagome,” he murmured again, somewhat desperately, as he gently nibbled and licked down her throat. His hands were not idle either, pulling at her clothing, tugging at the obi of the kimono Rin had loaned her to wear to the more formal dinner. The flower pattern slid loose at his insistent tugging, allowing the kimono fabric open. She still wore an under-kimono, but it was thin and she easily felt the heat of his breath on her skin. “Kami, the scent of you right here,” he mumbled with his nose buried in the space between her breasts barely covered by the fabric of her underthings.

“What about it?” she whispered, unconsciously pressing the acknowledged place closer to his nose. A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine when his nose was replaced by the very tentative tip of his tongue, edging between the fabric. A low growl rumbled through his chest and into her body, creating a deeper thrill. Her hands went to his suikan and took advantage of having loosened it already with her tugging, dipping her hands under his collar to touch his skin. He was warm to the touch, almost to the point of feverish. “Inuyasha, you're so warm.” He only grunted in response while shrugging out of the heavy fire rat. Within a breath he was on her again, his kiss the same insistent draw on her lips it had been. Kagome couldn't keep her hands away from him any more than he could keep his off of her. He growled sharply when her nails traced his nape before running through his hair at the base of his skull. Kagome gasped, arching toward him in invitation when he nipped her shoulder sharply through her under-kimono.

“Shit, I hurt you!” Inuyasha whimpered, pulling back as far as Kagome's hands would allow him. His eyes were even more red-tinged than before, but he was clearly aware of himself.

“I'm not hurt,” she breathed. Still Inuyasha pulled at her hold, persistently trying to back away from her. He whined in the back of his throat, obviously upset. His tongue slipped out, almost as though against his will, to clean the tiny spots of blood that came from her nicked shoulder. “It doesn't hurt,” she told him gently when she realized that he had, technically, hurt her.

Silver hair tickled her face as he shook his head. “I drew blood without permission, Kagome. I harmed you.” He took a deep breath before letting his forehead rest against her shoulder. “I must ask your forgiveness.”

“What?” Kagome's tone was incredulous. He was taking this too seriously. “No, you don't! There's nothing to forgive,” she explained forcefully. “How many times have I hurt you by using the word?” He shook his head again.

“That's not the same. I'm made of tougher stuff than that...”

Fed up with his ridiculous attitude, Kagome gave her best approximation of a snarl and leaned forward, doing her best to sink her teeth into his shoulder. He startled at the action, a reactive growl rising in his chest. “What the hell was that for?” he barked, holding her away from him by the shoulders. Needless to say he was more than a little surprised to see a small speck of blood on her lip. His blood. He looked to his own shoulder and saw the mark from her dull human teeth except for the one spot where a slightly sharper canine had broken his tough youkai skin. If he didn't know better he would expect a bruise. “What...”

“See, not so impervious, are you?” she said in complete seriousness.

“Are you crazy?! I'm easily a hundred times stronger than you are.”

“I still drew blood.” She had a point there, he had to admit. She was also right that the damage done was almost nothing. He'd done far worse in the past... usually with harsh words. “You have to stop being afraid of your youkai.”

“Excuse me?” he blustered. “I'm not...” Kagome lifted one eyebrow as if daring him to finish that sentence. “You're terrified of my youkai. You should be!”

“I'm not. Not anymore.”

“W-What?”

Kagome let out a deep sigh. “I will admit it. I was before. But not for the reason you're thinking.” Her mouth curled in a self-deprecating smile. “I thought I would lose you. How selfish is that?” An equally self-reproving laugh. “I was so worried you wouldn't remember who I was. Not because you might hurt me, I knew you would never do that, but because you might forget me.”

Inuyasha lost some of his gape-mouthed awe and finally spoke up. “I could never forget you, Kagome.” Kagome gave him another sad smile, gently caressing his cheek. He pressed his face closer to her comforting touch.

“Even when your heart still belonged to her?” she whispered. “Can you honestly say you would have even cared to remember me then?”

Inuyasha blew out a snort. “Kagome, even when I thought I belonged with her, I never felt half of what I feel for you.” He let out a rough breath at the admission. This emotional shit was harder than he thought. “I thought I deserved to be with her, to pay for what had happened, for failing to save her. I deserved to go to hell for my failure.” Kagome instantly shook her head, opening her mouth to reject what he said, but he silenced her with a soft kiss. “Then you showed me... life. You made me see that my life was worth fighting for.”

“Of course it is,” she whispered. “Now that we both know it, stop fighting me so we can share that life together.” Inuyasha huffed out a laugh.

“Stubborn, aren't you?”

“I learned from the best.”

“Keh,” he replied before taking her mouth again, much more gently than before. He took his time exploring her mouth with his tongue, occasionally encountering resistance from hers. Finally, his fingers traced the collar of her under kimono, sliding it outward until it exposed the smooth skin of her shoulder. He again used his tongue on the spot he had nicked with his fang, sealing it with the power imbued in his saliva. “I… I will have to bite you for real,” he murmured, his voice deep with desire and not a little fear that she would push him away. “I have to, to anchor the claim.”

“I trust you.” Inuyasha groaned while pushing her clothing completely out of the way. He found himself breathless for a moment as he took in the full length of his beautiful Kagome. She had always been shapely, if a bit on the gangly side, but after three years of growing up on solid nutrition in her time without running all over feudal Japan, she was bordering on voluptuous. Inuyasha's mouth went dry as his youki surged forward. “Inuyasha, you're overdressed.” She didn't need to tell him twice. His hakama dropped to the floor and he prowled onto the bed above her. The curve of her lips let him know she was pleased he responded so quickly.

His mouth watered at the thought of tasting her, going to her breast to demonstrate what he'd said the night before. She gasped and shifted to bring him closer, her hands sliding into his hair where human ears would be. Inuyasha took that as encouragement to continue, her gasps adding to his confidence. His tongue circled her puckered nipple softly before he suckled it for a moment and she cried out. His cock twitched as the muscles in his stomach contracted with a surge of heat. He could smell the damp heat of her center, the scent so much stronger in close proximity. He felt drawn to taste there as well, but the instinct to sheathe himself in her and feel her squeeze him was too strong. He was aware enough to go slowly, sliding only the tip in at first to get her accustomed to the feeling of his cock parting her folds. She moaned, whispering his name before whimpering one word he could not ignore.

“Please.”

Inuyasha growled low as he finally pushed forward, the delicious heat of her almost making his head spin. “Kagome, I am yours, forever.” He barely realized he'd spoken until he scented tears. Panicking, he looked down into his beloved’s face but found a tremulous smile on her lips instead of the pain he had expected to see.

“I love you,” she reassured him, “more than any words I can think of can explain.” Her hands slid down his sides until she could grip his ass. It was his turn to gasp as she slowly but assertively pulled him into her. There were twinges of discomfort in her scent, but he was so overwhelmed by the feel of her all around him, he didn't really notice until he was seated as deeply as their bodies would allow.

“Kagome. Kagome are you alright?” he breathed. She nodded, taking a deep breath and visibly relaxing. He felt her thighs loosen slightly away from his hips, allowing him to initiate movement. The buildup to this moment swamped him a moment and Inuyasha felt tears in his eyes despite the rise of his youkai as they moved together. “Kagome.” She sighed and whimpered as she pulled him into her for a deep kiss. Their tongues mimicking the movement of their bodies dragged a growl from his throat as he felt his youkai try to take over completely. He held it at bay, whispering her name to anchor his sanity.

When Kagome finally reached the edge, he tumbled after her. He snarled out a warning before sinking his fangs into the soft skin above her collarbone. His mouth burned with the combination of her reiki-infused blood and his youki blending, but he held on, waiting until he felt the bonds of their souls snap tight. Kagome murmured his name over and over, gasping for breath with him. Tears tracked down the sides of her head into her hair, but he knew it was mostly from being overwhelmed. “Inuyasha,” she whispered, “I love you.” He grunted, tears in his eyes again. He slowly pulled from her body, noting her wince of discomfort but that there was no blood as he had anticipated.

The delicate brush of her fingertips on his cheek pulled him out of a daze and he blinked at her. “Hm?” She smiled. “What?”

“I haven’t seen your markings in a long time,” she explained. Inuyasha jolted at the thought that they were still present, past experience making him fear for her safety. “They’re kind of sexy,” she said with a giggle.

“Kagome, I could…”

“Your eyes are normal,” she interrupted. His head tilted in confusion. “Your eyes are their usual color. I don’t think your youkai is taking over.” Inuyasha paused and thought, trying to sense his whole being and what state it was in. He didn’t  _ feel _ like he was losing it. His youki felt like it was… humming? But there was no overwhelming urge to do anything. Kiss Kagome maybe, but that wasn’t terribly unusual, especially recently. No urge to kill or destroy. “Do you feel alright?” Kagome asked him, gently petting his ear as she stared into his eyes.

“Yea.”

“They’re not fading.” She looked him over, noting with her fingers that there were markings at his hipbones and the outsides of his wrists and ankles as well.  _ Never seen him in his youkai form without his hakama. _ The wrist ones were definitely new though. Kagome felt her own energy lulling as her eyes grew heavy. She yawned. “Maybe it’s the moon and they’ll be gone in the morning.” Inuyasha only nodded in response, tucking her under his chin after pulling the blankets up and over them.

~~~

Inuyasha blinked. For a moment, he wasn't sure where he was. The warmth at his side brought his attention to the dark-haired woman curled into his arm. His nose was hit by the scent of them and what they had been up to the night before. Inuyasha couldn't help grinning before shifting so he could wrap both of his arms around her and pull her even closer. She sighed softly, content, and remained asleep.  _ She's mine. Finally. _ The inuhanyou couldn't help the flutter in his stomach. Kagome would be by his side, always.

Contemplating their future, he vowed to get their house finished as soon as he could. Now mated, there was no way he could stand for her to sleep anywhere but in his arms. But they needed a roof over their heads and a door for privacy. Inuyasha’s cheeks pinked as his mind ran away with the possibilities.

His thoughts stalled, however, when he caught sight of the purple stripe on his left wrist where his hand was gently curled into Kagome’s hair. He twisted the right one and found the same. Inuyasha fought down panic and tried to reason through what was happening. The full moon might still be up. He didn’t actually know what time it was. Maybe it would take until after the third night of the full moon before it would subside.

Kagome shifting in her sleep distracted him from his panic long enough for more rational thought to return. He did not feel like ripping anything apart. He had no craving for tasting blood or sinking his claws into anything. Even if the markings were not going away, he was still in control. So maybe this was just… his new normal? “Hm. Didn’t disappear, huh?” Kagome’s sleepy voice startled him.

“No. But maybe they will after tonight,” he hedged.

Kagome shrugged, snuggling into his chest. “If they don’t, that’s ok too,” she said with a yawn. Inuyasha blinked in shock, looking down at the top of her head.

“It wouldn’t bother you?” She shook her head. “O-Oh.”

“Would it bother you?” she murmured, lips pressing against his sternum and slowly creeping up toward his neck. 

Inuyasha struggled to focus on what she was asking. “I dunno. Maybe? I… I’ll look different.”

“Still you,” Kagome replied simply, nibbling his chin. Inuyasha groaned when she nipped him a little harder. She was not making it easy for him to focus. “Do we have to go anywhere today?”

“You want… ah… to stay in here all day?”

“I’m sure we can come up with something to keep us busy.” Kagome’s smirk was borderline evil. Inuyasha swallowed hard. “Just have to figure out how we’re going to feed that bottomless pit.” He frowned in confusion until she poked his stomach and it growled loudly on cue. He flushed slightly as his stomach muscles reacted in a completely different way to her touch. He gasped when her fingertips trailed further down, just barely brushing the light dusting of hair below his navel. Every part of him was immediately at attention.

“We can worry about food later. I’m not hungry for that right now,” he growled, rolling her over to pin her below him. Kagome giggled, her cheeks flushed and her scent telling him she was of the same opinion. His little miko let out a sigh when he bent his head to lick a trail across her collarbone, catching her mark with the tip and making her suck in a breath. “Inu…”

The inuhanyou smirked at how little it took to get her going as well, her lithe body shifting against his, encouraging him to kiss and touch his way down. He loved the smooth skin of her inner thighs, the way she squeezed them against his hips when he teased her heat with his own. “You sure you can handle this right now?” he hissed in her ear, nibbling it a moment later. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew she might be sore from the night before. Kagome allowed him no such hesitation, using those glorious legs of hers to pull him into her and wringing a moan from his throat. Inuyasha felt every movement with terrifying clarity, the slick and slide of her body forcing his eyes closed as he thrust as deep as their bodies could tolerate. It ended up being he who couldn’t handle it, falling hard before she did. “Fuck, Kagome,” he huffed.

She grinned, pulling him down onto her chest and cradling his head with him still buried deep inside her. “Can I?” she asked as one finger lightly traced his ear. He chuckled, nuzzling in between her breasts and nodding. They lay there for over an hour, completely bare, gently tracing each other wherever they could reach. Kagome returned several times to rubbing his ears between two fingers, smiling and occasionally laughing when it would flick away from her touch. Inuyasha was glad for the time to soak in everything that had happened. They were well and truly bonded. Kagome was his mate. They were locked together forever.  ** _Good. As we should be._ **


End file.
